Mystic Archer
The techniques of the mystic archer are thought to have been discovered by a skilled marksman rendered blind. Regardless of where the techiques originally came from, the mystic archer is a master of expanding his senses and sensing the presence of creatures, using his psionic ability to pinpoint their location and deliver devastating ranged attacks. Role: '''Mystic archers are ranged combatants who shine when fighting against creatures who attempt to obscure their location through vision-imparing methods. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a mystic archer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: '+6 * '''Feats: 'Intuitive Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Psionic Shot * '''Skills: '''Perception 6 ranks * '''Special: '''Must have the psionic subtype '''Class Skills: '''The mystic archer’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Autohypnosis (Wis), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Perception (Wis), and Survival (Wis). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the mystic archer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Mystic archers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Inevitable Strike (Ps) A mystic archer gains inevitable strike as a psi-like ability that can be used once per day with a manifester level equal to his character level. At every odd level thereafter, the mystic archer gains an additional daily use of inevitable strike. Blindsense (Su) Once a mystic archer has achieved 2nd level, as long as he maintains psionic focus, he has blindsense out to a range of 30 ft. Ranged Sneak Attack (Ex) If a mystic archer of 2nd level can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his ranged attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Unlike a normal sneak attack, this ability may only be used on ranged attacks. The mystic archer’s ranged attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the mystic archer flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 2nd level, and increases to 2d6 at 5th level. Should the mystic archer score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. This ability may only be used if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage, a mystic archer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a ranged sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The mystic archer must be able to detect the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A mystic archer cannot ranged sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. If a mystic archer gets a sneak attack bonus from another source, the bonuses on damage stack. Heightened Senses (Ex) A mystic archer learns to enhance his senses, improving the distance at which he can use his different abilities. Starting at 3rd level and every level after that, the mystic archer adds 5 ft. to the range of his blindsense and ranged sneak attack abilities. At 4th level, the mystic archer adds this increased range to his tremorsense ability. At 6th level, the mystic archer adds this increased range to the his blindsight ability. Tremorsense (Su) A mystic archer of at least 4th level gains tremorsense to a range of 30 ft as long as he maintains psionic focus. Blindsight (Su) Once a mystic archer has reached 6th level, he gains blindsight to a range of 30 ft. as long as he maintains psionic focus. Unhindered Vision (Ps) A mystic archer that has reached 7th level has learned how to look beyond glamers, illusions, and false visions to see only what is actually there. Once every ten minutes, the mystic archer can gain the benefits of ''pierce the veils ''for a duration of one minute. The manifester level of the effect is equal to the mystic archer’s character level.